Padfoot Gets Caught
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: <html><head></head>Padfoot is caught by Minerva McGonagall... trouble ensues... or not. No McGonagall Sirius pairing!</html>


Thank you to my brother for the idea behind this fic! It's about the marauders... and Minerva McGonagall.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were lounging around near the forbidden forest. They were planning another prank on Snivellus. Remus was looking a bit uncomfortable as James and Sirius kept adding more and more dungbombs to their idea.<p>

"Guys," he said "Are you sure?"

"Oh, come on Moony, loosen up a bit. It's just a bit of fun, besides did you see what his little gang of Slytherins did to Lily's friend Mary the tother day? We've got to stick by our friends!"

Remus' face changed as soon as the word "friends" was past James' lips.

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed. His gang beamed at him. Peter, who hadn't spoken yet, looked a little left out and had to pipe up "Yeah, I agree too!"

"We know that you dolt," Sirius gave his arm and friendly punch. Peter rubbed it, looking as awed as if it had been the King himself.

"Now," James jerked their attention back "I think we need to..." As he continued with the Master plan He began to empty his pockets of the dungbombs he already had.

Suddenly James' head jerked up. He whispered one word.

"McGonagall," and he was in his animagus form as quickly as he could be, Peter following. Sirius, who was sitting down with Remus changed a little too late.

"Remus," came Minerva's surprised voice before he could get behind a tree, or the bushes with James and Peter. "Is that a dog?"

Sirius stopped halfway through joining them.

"Yeah," said Remus forlornly "He's a dog."

"What's his name?" She asked, she'd reached them now.

"I – I don't know, he's just a dog I saw at – at Hogsmeade one time."

"I've never seen him before." She frowned slightly. Sirius looked nervously up at Remus, who could almost hear his cry of _Moony what do I d?_

"He's a lovely dog isn't he?" She bent over. "Hello boy."

Sirius gave his tail a half-hearted wag and sat down on it so he didn't have to keep it up. Remus chanced a look into the bushes behind and saw the almost amused look on James' face. He was surprised a deer could show that much enjoyment in an expression. He rolled his eyes at his friend.

Minerva was reaching down to scratch Padfoot between the ears.

"Look at you, smart boy. How'd you get over to Hogwarts?" Her tone had gone all soft and cooing. Sirius blinked, he'd never heard that voice directed at _any_ of the students before, let alone him, one of the biggest trouble makers.

"Aren't you soft?" She went on. Remus smothered a laugh and took his eyes off James quickly, that expression was _not_ helping.

"I don't usually like dogs much. My animagus form's a cat." She told Sirius, who's ears were back in discomfort at having his face cradled by his teacher. _And not just any teacher _he thought _Old McGonagall! I'll never live this down! _"Yes, yes it is. I suppose you chase cats."

Remus kicked Sirius in the rear, trying to remind him to act dog-like. He sniffed at her hand, feeling even more awkward. Finally Minerva straightened up, to his relief.

"Remus, you may want to stay away from the forest, okay. We don't want to be encouraging dogs to the castle, no matter how pretty they are..." And down she went again, giving Sirius a little kiss between the eyes.

Padfoot blinked and almost jerked away. Remus quickly put a hand on his back, holding him there.

"You know what? you can have a little biscuit." She reached into her pocket and unwrapped one from some tinfoil.

Padfoot, for the first time, looked a little hopeful. His tail began to wag.

"That's the spirit. Take it and be off with you!" She told him, reaching down so he could grab it in his teeth. "Goodbye then Remus, why don't you head back to the castle?"

Remus nodded "Yeah, I will thanks."

He stayed and watched her retreating figure instead.

"Ooooo, Padfoot, you animal!" James voice suddenly whooped. He emerged from the bushes.

Sirius changed back.

"Shut it." He snapped. Then he grabbed the biscuit and raised it as if he were toasting them.

"When's the wedding then Padfoot?" James flopped onto the grass beside him, looing smug. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's next week James, of course." He said sarcastically. His friends snorted.

"Hey, if you'd tasted her biscuits you'd marry her too." He added, taking a huge bite.

"Is it that good?" Peter asked, eyes wide.

"No Peter, they're just teasing." Lupin said with a sigh.

"Oh, right." He blushed. James was starting to chant.

"...In a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

"Let' get back, we don't want her finding us again." Remus began to lead the way.

"... luuurve, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a..."

"Shut him up will you?" Remus sighed.

"With pleasure!" Sirius, mouth half-full of biscuit and shoved the rest into James' mouth. James blinked a few times and then finally, chewing and swallowing said:

"Wow, they _are_ good! Have them at your wedding won't you Sirius?"

"Sorry Moony," Sirius said, as James started up a new song "Don't think that's possible..."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
